


Tiny Angel

by Setaeru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Cotton Swab Fucking, Cuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pencil Fucking, Self-Lubrication, Sub Dean, Tiny Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets fucked with a pencil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask: _tiny!angel!sub!dean getting fucked by cas with a pencil?_  
>  I posted this to my Tumblr but then decided to put it here too.
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy~ <3

Castiel grinned and pulled the cotton swab from Dean’s little abused hole. Slick dripped down his thighs, but he could do nothing but clench his empty ass pitifully and whimper. “Good boy,” Castiel crooned, rubbing his index finger over Dean’s small left wing.

Dean whined and tugged at his cuffs, struggling against them and trying to get away. “Cath,” he slurred, his beautiful little green eyes filling with tears.

“Shh,” Castiel leaned down and carefully spread Dean’s cheeks, the tip of his tongue licking over Dean’s wet hole. He moaned at the sweet flavor rolling over his taste buds.

“Nooo-” Dean sobbed, jerking roughly in an attempt to get away but he was no match for Castiel. “Please.”

“I got you, don’t worry,” Castiel reassured, picking up his brand new pencil, one with a smooth black top. He rubbed it between Dean’s little ass cheeks, pushing lightly at his rim.

Dean purred, rocking back against it eagerly. “In! In!” He gasped, his hole fluttering and his wings batting against the desk. Castiel pushed the pencil inside of Dean, watching as his ass swallowed it up.

Dean whined and arched his back, wings spreading out as he pushed his hips back and took in more of the pencil. “So greedy, little one,” Castiel murmured, licking his lips and squeezing his throbbing cock in his jeans. Dean fucked himself on the pencil, tiny little desperate moans escaping him.

Castiel watched as Dean tensed, the pencil probably hitting his prostate, and cried out, his little cock twitching between his legs as he came into the sticky mess below his body. He smiled slightly, and pressed against the spot, watching Dean quiver and tremble. His wings slapped on the table, wild, as he struggled to get away from Castiel’s insistent rubbing.

Dean wailed quietly and came again, squirming in his mess before slumping down on the desk, panting hard. Tiny little tears slipped from his eyes, dropping onto the table and making a little puddle beside his face.

Castiel gently slid the pencil out and set it aside, tugging off his strapped cuffs and picking Dean up, mindful of his sensitive wings and ass. He held him gently in his hand, pressing a little kiss to his spiky, sweaty hair.

Dean curled up around his middle finger, biting it gently and sucking on the pad of his finger. His wings were ruffled but he wrapped them around Castiel’s fingers and himself anyways. He was messy and in need of a shower but that could wait until he was done napping.

Castiel smiled and stroked Dean’s hair, earning a tiny head shake and a small snuffle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. <3


End file.
